Finding my way back
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Britt is still in high school and she's dating Sam. One day Finn calls Santana to help them with Regionals. Santana will start to feel for Brittany all over again. G!p Santana
1. Chapter 1

Finding My Way Back

A/N:I do not own glee or any of the characters.

Okay so basically this is my new story. Britt is still in high school and she's dating Sam. One day Finn calls Santana to help them with Regionals. Santana will start to feel for Brittany all over again. G!p Santana

Chapter 1

walks into the Glee club getting ready for the day. He looks over at the kids and starts to talk.

"Okay guys we got Regionals coming up and we need to be prepared. I'm thinking that we need to do a song that will knocked the socks off the judges".

"Won't their feet get cold"? Brittany Said.

"No Brittany not literally, we need to impress them so we can come in first place". Mr. Shue told her.

"So how about we write some songs them figure out which ones we could use". Jake said.

"Not a bad idea, but I called someone to help us". Finn said.

"Who"? Tina wondered.

All of a sudden the doors busts open and here come the one and only Santana Lopez. Looking fly as ever, with her Blue v-neck, Skinny jeans, & her converse. Santana looks at them with a smile.

"Hey there guys". Santana said while smiling

Marley runs up to Santana and hugs her tightly. Marley wraps her legs around Santana's waist and Santana spins her around happily. Marley giggles.

"San I thought you were in New York". Marley told her.

"I was but Finny here asked me to come and help you guys, I really don't want anything to happen to you this time Marley. So have you been eating?"

"Yes mom I have". Unique has been making sure I've been eating".

"Good". "Now what song are you guys going to do"?

"We don't know yet. We're trying to write some songs to see which one will be best" Kitty says to Santana.

"Hey I've been writing some while I was livin it up in the NYC and I think I have a good one".

"Sanny". Brittany said.

Santana turns to look over at her ex-girlfriend. She sees that Sam and Brittany's hands are locked together. Jealously and Rage flows through the Latina's body. She's puts on her fake smile.

"Hey B".

"Can I have a hug"?

"Yeah get over here".

Brittany runs up to the Latina and hugs her. Santana spins her around like she did to Marley. Brittany giggles. She loves Santana's hugs and she really misses them.

"I miss you Sanny bear".

The Glee club laughs at the name except for Sam. He just sits back and feels the urge to punch Santana.

"I miss you too Britt-Britt".

"What song do you have Sanny"? Brittany says while jumping up and down excitedly.

"That's a surprise B".

"But Sanny" Brittany gives her that pout.

Santana knows she can't resist Britt's pout. That's how she ended taking Brittany to Disneyland in California when they were dating and also Santana is whipped for her and Brittany did threaten her with no sweet lady sex. Santana gives in.

"Fine". I've been working with Jhene Aiko".

The whole class mouths were left wide open even Sam's. They could not believe that the latina got to work with her.

"How did you get her to work with you"? Sam said being unsure.

"Well trouty since you asked. She came to New York and me, Kurt, and Rachel all went to go see her. We had backstage passes and I was singing she liked my voice so we recorded a song".

"Wow that's great Sanny". Brittany beams.

"Thanks B."

"Hey Marley", Wanna do a song"?

"Sure San". Which one"?

Santana looks at her with a smile and goes over to the bad and tells them to play the song, the music starts. Marley gets excited

(Marley & Santana)

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

(Marley)

Sometimes I just don't get it  
And I don't know why  
Your heart all up in it  
And it still don't fly  
Girl I know- yeah I know  
Sometimes your feeling so low  
When you gotta maintain  
Nine out of ten and then  
Run the same game  
Girl I know- yeah I know

(Marley and Santana)

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

(Santana)

He acts like your man  
But he got girls on the side  
paint makes you high  
But the truth don't lie  
Girl I know - yeah I know  
Don't run away  
Keep it real with yourself  
Do it for you  
Not for nobody else  
Girl I know(I know, I know) - yeah I know

Sam is getting angry because he's know the song is about him and Brittany. He looks over at Brittany and sees her loving the music.

(Marley & Santana)

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone (bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

(Marley)  
If your thinking about bailing out  
I'm a make it better  
Don't worry about falling down  
We'll get through this together  
Corazon corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon corazon you know this isnt gone

(Santana)

When your thinking about giving up  
Don't you keep on running  
Stay and talk keep it real  
Prima j will keep you going  
Corazon corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon Corazon

(Marley)

Don't worry your not alone (no no)  
Baby those days are gone (so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

(Santana)

Don't worry your not alone (your not alone, your not alone)  
Baby those days are gone(bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

(Marley)

Were gonna keep moving on

(Marley & Santana)

Don't worry your not alone (hey hey)  
Baby those days are gone(so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone(your not alone, your not alone)  
Were gonna keep moving on  
You know that it's gonna get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

The Glee Club cheers. Brittany runs up and hugs Santana and Marley. Brittany Speaks.

"Damn that was awesome guys". Brittany is happy that Santana had sung again.

"Thanks guys". Santana said.

The bell rings

"See ya Sanny". Britt said while leaving with Sam.

Santana sighs and she feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks over and it's Marley.

"Hey Marley".

"San you okay"?

"No". "She's with his guppy lip ass".

"San honestly I really don't like them together. They seem more like brother and Sister to me".

"Thank you". "That's what I've been trying to say". "If she's happy with him then I guess I am too".

"You're a great friend Santana". "Show her that you still care about her". "I know you do".

Marley walks out of the choir room. Santana sits in the seat where Brittany was sitting when she had sung Songbirds to her. She thinks on how happy Brittany was when she was singing it to her. Santana feels like a complete fool leaving her one true love in the arms of her enemy. Santana knows she was wrong for leaving Brittany that day. Santana wants her girl back but how is the fucking question. She really wants to humiliate Sam, but she know that Brittany will never forgive her at all. Santana has to find her way back into her girl's life or she will not be whole again.

Santana is eating lunch in the auditorium. She's currently writing a song she and Jhene Aiko are going to do, but she flips over the page and sees a song she needs to sing like right now. So she gets up and starts to sing.

Somebody said everyday was gon' be sunny skies  
Only Marvin Gaye and lingerie, I guess somebody lied  
Started discussing it to fighting then don't touch me please  
Then it's let's stop the madness, just come lay with me  
Truth be told, I'm waving my flag before it goes bad

Cause we made it this far on for better or worse  
I want to feel it even if it hurts  
If I gotta cry to get to the other side  
Let's go cause we gon' survive

We stay on the frontlines, yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops  
We go so hard, we lose control  
The fire starts, then we explode  
When the smoke clears, we dry our tears  
Only in love and war

Sometimes you're my general  
You quarterback all these plays  
Sometimes you're my enemy  
And I'm throwing grenades  
We'll just be chillin' and laughing  
And I'm laying on your chest  
Don't know what happen, cause things just went left  
But here we go back down that road  
That's just the way that it goes

Cause we made it this far on for better or worse  
I want to feel it even if it hurts  
If I gotta cry to get to the other side  
As long as you're there I'll survive

We stay on the frontlines, yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops  
We go so hard, we lose control  
The fire starts, then we explode  
When the smoke clears, we dry our tears  
Only in love and war

As long as we make up after every fight when it's over  
You know I'm coming home  
Right back where I belong  
I take it up inside me

And We stay on the frontlines, yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops  
We go so hard, we lose control  
The fire starts, then we explode  
When the smoke clears, we dry our tears  
Only in love and war

Santana finishes the song with tears falling. She takes a deep breath and sits back down. She knows she doesn't deserve Brittany. Brittany is too good for her.

"Fuck". Santana said angrily.

"Wow". An unknown person said.

Santana turns around and sees Brittany standing there.

"B how long have you been standing there"?

"Ever since you came in here".

"Why did you come here"?

"San that song was regarding me and Sam. I know you hate him".

"You don't even know half of it B". Santana hisses.

"Why did you break up with me"? Give me a real reason".

Santana looks down at her feet. Then looks back up into those beautiful blue ocean eyes that she has fallen in love with. Actually still in love with. Santana gives her an honest answer.

"B a lot of thing was going on with me. "I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. "Britt you're the most beautiful person on the fucking planet. "How could you want a cold-hearted bitch like me"?

"Sanny that's my decision on whether or not I love or hate you. "You never gave me a chance to tell you that I don't care about long distance. I was shocked about the whole thing. I hated feeling like that San. It's like a unicorn losing all of its happiness. Santana you're here now and you were here when we did Glease and at Sectionals. So why"?

"Britt I'm sorry about all of this. I've never wanted you to feel like that ever".

"I know".

"So what about you and bubble gum lips"?

"San I'm happy".

"That's what I like to hear B".

Brittany hugs Santana.

"I gotta go Sanny'

"Okay B".

Brittany kisses Santana's cheek and walks out. Santana is left there with all of the guilt flowing through her body. She never knew how Brittany felt about the whole break up. She didn't even ask on how she wanted it. Santana sits on the edge of the stage. Brittany did make a good point she does have a say in their relationship, Brittany was a big part of it all. Brittany had change Santana into a nice person and that shit barley happens to her. Santana needs a plan and she knows just who to call to help her win her boo back. Santana walks off the stage with a plan in mind.

End of Chapter 1.

You guys like it? Yay or Nay. I'll do some of Quarterback Lopez also. I have time now.

Oh yeah tip. I make Brittana and a lot of other Glee stories on youtube also. Check them out.

Try Age ain't nothing but a number. One of the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The next day Santana walks into the choir room and sees Kitty there.

"What's up Kitty Kat"?

Kitty looks up. She looks at Santana.

"Oh hey".

"So why are you in here by yourself"?

"Oh nothing just thinking".

"About"?

"Marley".

"Oh do tell".

"Well I like her and want to be with her"

"But"?

"It's the people here".

"Kitty let me give you some advice about being a lesbian. Being a lesbian is hard because there are people out there who are homophobic, they say that we don't belong here and that it's a sin. I love being a lesbian because I love being free. When you're with your soulmate you know who you are. That's why I still love Brittany".

"Wow. So what do I do"?

"Tell her how you feel".

"Thanks Santana".

"Sure'.

"See ya".

"Bye Kitty".

Kitty walks out of the room. Santana is sitting there thinking and thinking about her plan about getting Britt back. She pulls out her phone calls a friend who's had her back from day one. That person picks up.

"Hey you".

"Hey San".

"Look I was hoping you could help me with a situation".

"That all depends what it is".

"Okay well I want Britt back but I don't know what to do".

"You know Britt loves that restaurant you two went to all the time. Sing to her and give her a rose".

"Good idea".

"Anything else"?

"Yea"

"What is it"?

"I need your help with something. Can you come back to Lima"?

"Sure".

"Anything Else"?

"No, Thanks".

"No problem". "Get your girl back".

"I'll try".

"Bye San".

"Bye".

Santana hears a click. She smiles to herself. She's going to get her girl back even if it takes her until the end of time. Santana is going to bring someone back to the glee club to help bell rings and the Glee starts to fill up. Sam sees Santana in his seat. He walks up to her.

"That's my seat". Sam said with a scowl.

"Where's your name"? Santana said looking around.

"I always sit there".

"It's just a seat".

'Move or I'll make you".

Santana stands up and gets in his face.

"Do it bitch". Santana spits.

Sam is about to hit her until comes on and sees them standing close to each other.

"Uh what's going on in here"? said.

"She's in my seat".

"Sam sit somewhere else". Mr. Shue Said with annoyance.

"Fine"! Sam yells.

He goes to sit by Blaine. Brittany skips in with Marley and Marley sits beside Kitty.

"So you guys come up with anything"? Mr. Shue asked.

"I got one". Sam said.

"Well Trouty get on with it". Santana said with a smirk.

"Fine. I was thinking Nickelback".

The glee club groans. Santana just rolls her eyes at the comment.

"Sam that's not going to help us win". Finn said.

"Finn Nickelback is a great group". Sam said

"I got one better". Santana said with a smile.

"Okay". insisted.

"Coldplay or Imagine Dragons. They're albums have been on fire, so why not do theirs"?

The glee club is actually excited about doing Coldplay or Imagine Dragons. Santana know this because Imagine Dragons and Coldplay are Brittany's favorite bands ever. Santana Smiles.

"Good idea". Finn said with a smile.

"Oh I love them so much. Hey Sanny remember when me and you went to go see them? We got their autographs and we took pictures with them". Brittany was jumping up and down at this.

Sam was getting real pissed off at this. He wasn't going to let Santana take Brittany away from him. That was the last thing he would want to happen. So he says something.

"Britt I didn't know you liked them".

"Well Sam if you would have been paying attention to me when I'm in my room you would know. I've told you about 10 times that I loved them. Also, you were too busy playing the XBOX".

"Britt I'm sorry".

"It's fine. I hate when I'm being ignored. Sanny never did that to me".

Sam rolls his eyes at this. He hates when Brittany compares his love with Santana's.

"So when do we start"? Santana asks.

"Tomorrow. Who wants to sing"? asks.

"I do". Kitty Volunteers.

Kitty walks over to the band and asks them to play this song.

Mmm hmm  
Ohh  
Ohh oh oh  
You'll always be my sunshine

Sunshine  
You'll always be my sunshine  
No one compares to you  
Don't you go, don't you go nowhere (No)

You make all my dreams come true  
(They're comin' true, comin' true for me yea)

And that's why you'll always be my sunshine  
My sunshine

When I see you  
I have to stop to catch my breath, oh  
Because it's somethin that you do to me  
That I just can't express  
And it may seem kind of crazy but it's true  
Everything is all about you, yeah

Sunshine  
You'll always be my sunshine (You'll always be my sunshine)  
No compares to you  
Don't you go, don't you go nowhere(Please, please, please)  
You make all my dreams come true (They're comin true yeah)  
And that's why you'll always be my sunshine

My sunshine  
Sometimes it may rain  
And sometimes it may pour  
Oh yeah  
But you always seem to bring me so much joy  
People may not understand but who cares  
You're always right there  
Please don't go no where

And everytime I'm feelin lonely  
Lonely, you're right there  
And like an angel  
You're always right on time  
So glad you're finally mine yeah

Sunshine  
You'll always be my sunshine(Yeah)  
No compares to you  
Don't you go, don't you go nowhere(Please don't, no no)  
You make all my dreams come true (They're comin true)  
And that's why you'll always be my sunshine (My sunshine, my sunshine)  
Sunshine (You'll always be, you'll always be)my sunshine  
You'll always be my sunshine  
No compares to you  
Don't you go, don't you go nowhere (Please don't, please don't go)  
You make all my dreams come true (Stay right here)  
And that's why you'll always be my sunshine

The glee clubs cheers. Santana hugs kitty.

"Wow Kitty. That was so awesome". Santana said with a smile.

"Thanks".

Santana pulls Kitty aside.

"Go ask her out".

"Do you think she'll say yes"?

"Yes fool. You just told her how much she was your sunshine dipshit". Santana said while she laughs.

"Okay"

Kitty walks over to Marley. She's nervous.

"Hi Marley".

"Hey. Nice song".

"Thanks".

"So who was it about"?

"You".

"Me"?

"Yeah".

"You like me"?

"Very much".

"So I'm your sunshine"?

"Yeah and hopefully my date for tonight"?

"Where are we going"?

"That's a surprise".

Marley stands up and kisses Kitty's cheek.

"Well I'll be waiting". Marley walks over to Finn.

Kitty smiles and looks over to Santana. Santana is giving her a thumbs up. Santana looks over at Brittany sees her coloring in her Hello Kitty Book. Santana smiles at her ex's actions. Brittany loves cats. She loves duck's the most. Santana is thinking about Britt's b-day. Britt will be 19 and she will finally graduate. Santana know the perfect gift to give Brittany. Britt's b-day is in 3 days. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Blaine. She smiles.

"Hey Blaine'.

"Hi. Can I ask you something"?

"Sure".

"How's Kurt"?

"He's good".

"Is he seeing anyone"?

"This dude named Adam, but I don't like him".

"Why not"?

"He's not good for him. I like you two better".

"Really"?

"Of course Blaine".

"I really miss him".

"I know he does too. He cries at night because he misses you".

"Tell him I'm sorry".

"Blaine if you want him back. Call him".

"What if he doesn't want to talk"?

"Make him".

"Thanks Santana". Blaine hugs her.

"Sure". She hugs him back.

Blaine pulls away and smiles at her while walking away.

Santana feels a pair of eyes looking over at her she turns and sees Sam staring her down. Santana returns the same look right back at him. If looks could kill Sam would be dead (Literally). Santana can't stand Sam. She knows Sam is playing Brittany. She was about to walk over to him until….

RING

School is over. The Glee clubs leaves and Santana picks up her things and heads back to her home. Home the one place she actually wants to be right now.

Santana walks into her house finding it completely empty. She walks up to her room and lays in her bed. Santana just lays there and thinks. Santana really wants her boo back. Santana gets an idea. Brittany doesn't know about Coldplay coming to Lima. Santana goes to her computer and gets in ticketmaster to buy tickets for Coldplay. She sees that the tickets include backstage passes and a meet and greet. Santana buys the tickets and is happy. She's going to ask Brittany out and she's going to give her the best b-day present ever.

"I really fucked up breaking up with her". Santana said while being angry with herself.

Santana hears a knock on her door. She gets up and heads downstairs and opens it. She's happy about who's standing there. Santana pulls that person into a hug.

"You made it".

End of Chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Who's at Santana's door? Who was Santana talking to on the phone? Take a guess. Who do you guys want in the future chapters? I'm so not good at this. I need help with Quarterback Lopez. That's why it's taking me so long with it. Yay or Nay for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You made it."

"Yeah I did."

"Look I really want Britt back and I need your help."

"Alright. I'll stay the night and we can work on a song."

"Cool for me. Pizza?"

"Sure."

The next day in Glee the kids are sitting in their seats waiting for further instructions. Claps.

"Okay so we have our songs. We need to see who will have a solo."

" I have a special guest here with me today." The Latina gets up out of her seat.

"Okay Santana. Who is it?" The curly haired man asks.

The doors slide open that person slides on the floor.

"Hola Clase."

"Holly?" Will is shocked.

"Hey Will." The tall blonde says.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Santana called me two days ago asking for some help with a certain project, so here I am."

"I called Holly for a reason. It's time to kick it up a notch. Holly how about a duet with yours truly?"

"Sure San. Hit it!" Holly says her famous line.

The band plays a classic. 2002's Rainy Dayz by Mary J. Blige and Ja Rule (But Glee's Version)

[Santana]

Huh yeah, Snixx baby  
Huh Holly Holliday, Gleek Inc.  
Smile 

[Holly Holliday]  
It's just those rainy days  
Spent a lifetime tryin' to wash away  
'Til the sun comes out and shines again  
Smile for me, smile for me

[Santana]  
On all those rainy days  
Spend ya lifetime tryin? to wash away  
Until the sun shines and I see your face  
Smile at me, smile at me

[Holly]  
We're always livin' so crazy and sexy and cool  
And we begin to love it (begin love it)  
Watchin' all the heartache and pain of the world  
And think nothing of it (thinkin' nothing of it)  
Now baby I got love for you  
And I know that you got me baby (got me baby)  
But everytime the sun shines bright it gets so cloudy

The Glee Club are clapping and singing along with Santana and Holly. 

[Holly]

It's just those rainy days  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away  
Until the sun come out and shines again  
Smile for me, smile for me 

[Santana]

All of those rainy days  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away  
Until the sun shines and I see your face  
Smile at me, smile at me

Holly: 'Cause nobody loves the rain  
Santana: can't stand it  
It always seem to fall  
Holly: Baby handle it  
Baby didn't we tell you before about chasin?those waterfalls?  
Yeah  
Holly: Nobody loves the rain  
Santana: Can't stand it  
It always seems to fall  
Holly: Baby handle it  
Baby didn't we tell you before about chasin?those waterfalls  
Yeah

[Santana]  
Holly baby, sometimes the Snixx don't mind the rain  
It kinda feels like I'm drownin' in the Lord's pain  
Until the sun comes out and shines again, smile  
Gimme reason to keep believin' that everything ain't is mean and  
I kiss the clouds on the rainy days  
And smile for you when the skies are gray  
Baby 'cause I'm a teardrop away from cryin'  
And a few shots away from dyin'  
Dear Lord would you shower my pain  
Let it rain, let it rain on me  
While I cherish the air I breathe  
I'm an angel- that can't soar, can't fly  
And I imagine the Lord knows why

[Holly]  
It's just those rainy days  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away  
Until the sun come out and shines again  
Smile for me, smile for me 

[Santana]  
All of those rainy days  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away  
Until the sun shines and I see your face  
Smile at me, smile at me 

[Holly]  
I feel like an angel in my broken wings  
So I can soar again, Lord let me in  
And through all the passion and the pain and the hurt  
I feel like I'm fallin' (yeah)  
Makin' promises of love to those that spread love  
And for those that can't take it, stand up  
Baby we goin' make it and the words of Marvin Gaye  
"War is not the answer"

[Holly] Cuz nobody loves the rain  
[Santana] Can't stand it  
We know we've seen it before  
[Holly] Baby, handle it  
Baby, what did we tell ya before  
About chasin those waterfalls  
[Both] Yeah...  
[Holly] Nobody loves the rain  
[Santana] Can't stand it  
We know we've seen it before  
[Holly] Baby, handle it  
Baby, what did we tell ya before  
About chasin those waterfalls  
[Both] Yeah...

[Holly]  
It's just those rainy days  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away  
Until the sun come out and shines again  
Smile for me, smile for me  
[Santana]  
All of those rainy days  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away  
Until the sun shines and I see your face  
Smile at me, smile at me

[Holly]  
Smile smile smile smile smile sm-smile sm-smile  
'Til the sun shines  
Just smile for me  
Just smile for me, just smile at me

Know in your heart that we are free  
Free to believe whatever we feel  
So feel something real baby, yeah

The song ends. Everyone claps.

"Wow girls, that was amazing." says.

Brittany stands up and hugs Santana. Santana hugs back with a smile on her face. Sam is pissed and he stands up and says.

"Santana back off my girlfriend!" The boy hisses.

"Wow Lipgelina Jolie, you're pissed about me hugging Britt?"

"You had your chance with Brittany."

"You're point is?"

"I want you to say away from my girlfriend. She's mine now and no longer yours! Nobody wants to be with a dyke like you! You're a scum that will never be known to anything!"

The whole club is shocked, even Brittany is. She cannot believe Sam just said that about Santana. The club turns to her to see what she is going to do to the big lipped boy.

"Thanks Trouty. You just made me even stronger than before. I'm not going to hit you because I know Britt wouldn't like it. You're a pussy Evans. You always will be." The Latina turns to walks away.

"Class is over guys. Have a good day." Mr. Shue walks out upset.

The whole club glares at Sam before leaving him and Brittany alone.

"Wow Sam. Why would you say that to her!?" The blue eyed blonde growls.

"Brittany I'm sorry. I just love you okay?"

"Love?" Brittany questions. "After what you just did, I really don't think you do." Brittany walks out of the choir room.

Sam is left there with guilt. He didn't mean to hurt anyone he just wanted to stand up to Santana. He walks out of the choir room and heads home.

Santana is currently sitting on her couch drinking whiskey. She hears the doorbell ring. She gets up and answers it. She sees Marley standing there. She smiles and lets her in.

"Hi San. You okay?" She asks in concern.

"Yeah." Santana says huskily.

"So when did you start drinking?" The short girl looks around.

"After Brittany and I broke up."

"San why are you doing this?"

"I….don't know.

"Santana alcohol doesn't solve your problems. It makes them worse."

"I tried going to AA meetings, but that didn't work out."

"Why not?"

"Because I only went for the donuts." Santana laughs.

"San really?"

"What it's true."

"Santana listen. You don't have to drink your problems away. Drinking leads to bad things."

"I understand."

"Good."

"So what happened after the Sam thing?"

"Everybody was pissed and Santana you didn't deserve that from him."

"Hey it's whatever."

"So I have a date with Kitty coming up and I need some advice."

"From me, I'd be honored." She jokes.

"San this is serious. I really like her." Marley Whines.

"Look Marley. Let Kitty see the real you. I mean see what you guys have in common except for Glee. Show her your true side. Oh yeah don't tell her about that time the water fountain broke and the water leaked all over you to make it look liked you pissed you pants."

"San!" Marley hits her shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" The Latina shrieks.

"You vowed that you never mentioned that again."

"I regret it too. Damn you can hit hard."

"So how long are you staying here?"

"Marley Rose are you rushing me too shoo off?"

"Of course not fool. I just want to know. I mean I love having you here in Lima. You're a really good friend." She says.

"Thanks Marley."

"I have to get going, but you stay strong San."

"I will."

"Good." Marley kisses her cheek.

"Aww I get kisses, I feel so loved. She jokes again.

"Good-bye San." Marley laughs.

"Bye Marley."

Marley leaves. Santana sits on her couch thinking about how her life would have been with Brittany. She know Britt loves Trouty, but they have a more stronger connection than anyone in the whole school. Santana needs another friend so she calls her best friend.

"Hello?'

"Hey Fabitch how fast can you get to Lima?"

"Why?" Quinn asks.

"I want Brittany back."

"Then I'm on my way."

"So have you talked to Rachel yet?"

"I'll talk to you when I get there San."

"Q? What's wrong?"

"San…"

End of Chapter 3. I was tired when I was writing this. I hope you guys like this. I know I suck but I'm trying. Just bare with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hope you guys like it.

"San…"

"Q are you alright?" The Latina asks in concern.

"I…."

_Quinn who the fuck is that?!" An unknown voice said._

Santana listens closely to the voice. It's a male voice and Santana wants to why this person is talking to her best friend like she's a fucking dog.

"_Hang up the fucking phone you dirty little slut! The voice said again._

"Quinn what the fuck is going on? Who is that?"

Santana hears something crashing in the back ground.

"_Hey I said hang up whore! You do what I say and when I say it! Don't make me hurt you!"_

"Quinn you answer me right fucking now dammit!" The Latina yells.

Santana hears Quinn screaming. And hears the dial tone.

"Quinn!" Santana hangs up.

Santana breathing heavy after what she just heard and she needs to call Puck now, so she does.

"Go for Puckerman".

"Puck you gotta help me?" Santana is scared for Quinn.

"San? You alright?" The taller boy asks.

"Puck there's something wrong with Quinn." Santana says.

"What the hell are you talking about San?"

"Puck there was a guy over Quinn's. He called her a dirty little slut and he was yelling at her and I heard some crashing sounds. Quinn was screaming Puck." Santana said talking fast.

"Excuse me!?"

"Puck go out to Yale and get Quinn like now. I don't care if you have to fucking kidnap her in her sleep."

"Okay sis calm down. I will get Quinn and bring her home."

"Puck please got get her." Santana says with tears filing her eyes.

"San please don't cry. You're going to make me cry. I will bring Quinn back from this punk."

"Puck I'm sorry, but I really do care about Q. She's my best friend." Santana is full on crying now.

"Hey I know. I love Quinn too. I'm in my car right now. Are you at home?"

"Yeah I'm sitting on the couch."

"Okay I'll call you when I get to Yale."

"Okay." Santana wipes her tears.

"Hey if she's hurt I'll kill the fucker." Puck growls at the thought of his baby mama being hurt.

"I know and get a good punch in for me." Santana jokes.

"You know it sis."

"I love you Puck. Be safe alright?"

"Hey I love you too sunshine. Always."

"Bye."

"Bye baby sis." Puck hangs up.

Santana sighs deeply. She really hope Quinn is okay. Santana would be devastated if something happens to her best friend. Santana calls it a day and goes to sleep on her couch thinking about Puck rescuing Quinn.

The next day in glee Santana is sitting in the Glee club wither face her hands. She keeps thinking about Quinn and that guy. She hears the Glee club coming in. She puts on her strong face. She smiles when she sees Marley and Kitty walking in holding hands. She winks at the both of them.

"So guys everything is going a planned with Regionals." The Older man says.

"Mr. Shue I have something to tell everyone." Santana says getting up.

"Of course Santana, the floor is all yours. Mr. Shue walks over to a chair and sits.

Santana is looking at everyone in the room. She sighs.

"Guys I called Quinn yesterday." She says with a broken voice.

"Santana why do you sound like that?" Tina worries.

"I heard a guy yelling at her and calling her names. I heard crashing sounds and Quinn screamed."

"Excuse me?!" Finn yells.

"Finn calm…" Mr. Shue tries to tell the tall boy.

"No way I'm calming down. This is Quinn!" He yells out in anger.

"He's right." Artie buts in.

"Puck is going to Yale to find her." Santana says with hope.

"Thank god." Tina says.

"Santana are you sure?" Mr. Shue asks.

"Positive. She screamed like she was about to fall off of a cliff."

"Has Puck called you yet?" Blaine asks.

"No…" Santana phone rings. She picks up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey I'm at Yale right now."

"Okay good."

"I got my knife just in case this perky little bitch wants to try something with me."

"Puck be careful. Come back home safe and sound with Quinn."

"I will. Okay look I gotta go, but I will call you as soon as I get inside my car with Quinn."

"Okay I love you Puck. Please find her and bring her home."

"I will San. That's a promise. I love you too. Tell the Glee club I love them also.

"Will do."

"Bye San." Puck hangs up.

Santana looks at the Glee club. They all are concerned about Quinn.

"Puck says he loves you all."

"So is she okay Sanny?" Brittany asks.

"Don't know B. Puck just got to Yale."

"I hope it's not too late for Quinn." Unique Says.

"Same here. Quinn is family." Jake says.

Tina has tears flowing down her cheeks. Quinn is a nice girl. She hates the thought of Quinn being hurt.

"Tina you alright?" The gel boy asks.

"No I'm not. Who would do this to Quinn? I know Quinn was a little rough when she was here, but still Quinn doesn't deserve this." Tina says with a broken voice.

The Glee club know Tina is right. Quinn was a little bit mean, but not as bad. Quinn is like their sister. They have to do something.

"Santana." Sam speaks up.

Santana looks at the big lipped boy.

"What?"

"How can we help get Quinn home?"

"Sam Puck is going to get her. Look I know it's going to be hard to focus on regionals because of Quinn, but we have to try."

"Santana's right". Ryder says.

"I know." Sam agrees.

"Sanny when was the last time you spoke to Rachel or Kurt? Hell even Mike?" Brittany asks.

"Don't know B. I need to call them."

"I'll do it." Finn says.

"You sure Finn?" Santana asks.

"Hell yeah. Look we're going to win Regionals. I want Rachel and Kurt to be here because they deserve to know about Quinn and so does Mike."

Santana sits in the middle of the floor and just cries. She feels somebody hugging her and she knows its Brittany. Santana just hides her face into the crook of Britt's neck and just cries. Brittany cries herself. She can't lose 1/3 of her Unholy Trinity sister. She loves Quinn also. Brittany just continues to hug Santana.

"It's okay Sanny." The blonde comforts her.

"She's our friend B". Santana weeps.

"I know baby. I know." Britt rocks her.

"We can't lose her. What if she's dead B?"

Brittany grabs Santana face.

"Don't you ever fucking say that San! She's not dead! Brittany yells at her ex.

"I'm sorry, I'm scared." Santana says in honesty.

"We all are. We just have to pray that Quinn is okay. No more negative thoughts." Brittany says firmly.

The whole club just holds each other. Even though he doesn't seem to fond of Santana but, Sam is pissed off at whoever is hurting Quinn. He hopes Puck is bringing her back safe and sound. Mr. Shue stands up.

"Mr. Shue you okay?" Sam asks.

"Guys uh I'm going to go talk to Sue. I'll be back." Mr. Shue walks out of the room.

Sue is sitting in her chair trying to figure out on how to destroy the Glee club. She hears a knock.

"Come in." She says.

Will walks in and looks at her.

"Ah Spongehair Squarechin. How are ya?" Sue asks.

"Sue now is not the time to be cracking jokes. I something to tell you and it's important."

"You're stopping Glee Club?" The blonde says.

"No! It's Quinn!" Will yells.

Sue looks at Will.

"What about her?"

"Santana heard some things over the phone while she was talking to Quinn."

"Santana's here? Wait what did she hear?"

"Screaming, yelling, curing, and a dial tone. That's what she heard." Will has tears falling from his eyes.

"Shit. You sure?" Sue asks

"Sue this is one thing I'm not joking about. This is Quinn, one of your best students and cheerleaders along with Brittany and Santana. I wouldn't joke about her life." Will says in all seriousness.

"William you're right. Okay who's going to get Quinn?"

"Puck is. He's there right now. I Hope Quinn is okay."

"Where's Santana?"

"In the Choir room. Why?"

Sue just gets up and goes to the choir room with Will following behind her. She walks into the room.

"Santana."

"Sue?"

"Have you gotten any calls?"

"No. I hope Puck has her."

"Has anyone called Rachel and Kurt?" Will asks.

"Yeah they're taking the next plane out. Mike is too." Artie says.

"Good." Will states.

"I knew it was a bad idea Quinn going to Yale by herself." Brittany states.

"What do you mean Brittany?" Marley asks in confusion.

"I mean Quinn is funny and smart. She doesn't deserve this. Whoever this is, must have known Quinn. " Brittany tells them.

"Guys I think Britt is right. Quinn always played the boyfriend card smart." Finn said.

"My thing is who would want to hurt her?" Kitty growls.

"Her dad?" Sam asks.

"I wish Russell would hurt Quinn. I would gladly kick his ass all the way to Timbuktu!" Santana exclaims.

Santana phone rings and she picks up.

"Puck?"

"Santana….."

End of Chapter 4. I know it has a little Brittana interaction but there will more coming up in chapter five. Does Puck have Quinn? What's going on with Quinn? Should Santana ask Brittany out in the next chapter or no? Rachel, Mike, and Kurt will all be in chapter 5 along with Quinn and Puck. Quinn's part will be explained in the upcoming chapters. I hope you guys weren't confused at all. I'm trying to put some drama and twists into the story. Which story next? Any requests? Private message me if you guys want anything. More Brittana I promise. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hope you guys enjoy this part. It's much longer than any other chapter. A lot of information shared in this chapter.

"Santana…."

"Puck? What's going on?"

"I couldn't find her."

"Puck what do you mean you couldn't find her? Her room number is 407."

"I know that San. I kicked the door open because it was locked. I was looking around and I saw pictures of Quinn and some dude, so I took those. Quinn's clothes were ripped and some even had blood on them."

"Blood!?" The younger Lopez yells.

"Yeah. I asked questions about Quinn and everyone said that Quinn is nice and smart, but some did say that they heard a lot of yelling and crashing sounds for about 3 months."

"Wait 3 months? This has been going on for three fucking months?!" Santana shrieks

"Yeah I talked to her teachers also. They said that Quinn has been coming into class different. One of her teachers said that she has missed a week of class."

"Fuck! That's not like Quinn."

"Santana I'm in my car looking for her. Look I'll call you if I have more information."

"Puck please." Santana begs.

"Hey I got you sis. I will bring her home. That's a promise. I'll keep you updated."

"I love you so much bro."

"Hey I love you too sunshine."

"Bye Puck and be safe."

"Bye and Always." Puck hangs up.

Santana turns to the glee club.

"Sanny what's going on?" Brittany asks in concern.

"He didn't find Quinn."

"What?!" Sam yells.

"Sam it's okay. He's looking for her." Santana calmly says.

"Santana what else did Puck say?" Kitty asks.

"He said that Quinn's clothes were ripped and there was blood on some of them."

"Blood? San what else?" Marley asks her Latina friend.

"Quinn has been acting different. Her teacher said that and that Quinn has missed a week of classes. Some of the people who loves in Quinn's dorm said that she and this guys has been going at it for like 3 months now."

"Three months?!" Finn yells.

"Yep."

Sam calls someone.

"Sam who are you calling?" Tina asks.

"Mercedes". Sam hears the phone pick up.

"Hey Sam."

"Cedes you have to come to Lima."

"Why Sam? I'm doing an album right now?"

"It's Quinn."

"What about Quinn?"

"She's missing."

"What?!" Mercedes yells into the phone.

"Puck is at Yale trying to find her. Something bad is happening to her."

Sam hears rustling sounds in the back.

"Cedes what are you doing?"

"I'm on my way. No way in hell am I missing out on helping getting Q back. Look I should be there around 3 or 4. I'm using my boss's private jet. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay and call your dad. Maybe he could help."

"Okay I will Sam. I'm on my way now. Bye". Mercedes hangs up.

"Sam presses the end call on his phone.

"She on her way?" Blaine asks.

"Yes. She's calling her father. He's a FBI agent. He could help track down Quinn."

The doors open. The Glee Club looks behind them and See Rachel, Mike & Kurt. Rachel runs up to Santana and hugs her. Santana returns the hug back.

"Where is she?" The short girl asks.

"Don't know. Puck said that he didn't find her at Yale."

"This is an outrage!" Kurt yells.

"Guys who would do this to Quinn?" Mike asks his friends.

"A guy who's going to die." Finn says.

"Where's Mercedes?" Kurt asks about his best diva.

"On her way now. We meant to call her when we called you guys." Sam says.

"Please find her Puck." Rachel is crying now.

Santana just holds the petite girl. Rachel full on crying and she can't stop the tears. Her and Quinn might have had their differences but damn she loves the girl like own flesh and blood. Finn comes over and hugs Rachel also. The Glee Club are sitting in silence.

Puck is driving looking all around for Quinn, but he's not having any luck. Puck stops at a hotel and gets out of his car and walks in. He walks up to the counter.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" The young boy asks.

"Have you seen this girl?" Puck shows the boy the picture of Quinn.

"She looks familiar." Hey says.

"What's your name?"

"Travis."

"Travis please. She's my best friend and I need to find her. She's in trouble." Puck tells the boy with tear filled eyes.

Travis looks at Puck with Sympathy.

"I have seen her."

"Thank god. Where?"

"She's been back and forth here. Everytime she comes in here she's covering her face or she's walking like she's in pain."

"Have you seen her recently?"

"This morning at a diner. I go to Carrie's diner to get breakfast before coming to work. She was there this morning, but there was a guy sitting in front of her and she looked scared."

"Dammit."

"I saw her again today."

"Where?"

"At a Prep school. She was walking there with this guys and he seemed to have introduced her to his family. I saw his name tag."

"What's his name?"

"Biff."

"Biff? Wow some name."

"Yeah he's one of the richest kids. His parents are lawyers."

"Travis do you know anything else?"

"No that's all I know for now."

"Travis thank you."

"Sure."

Puck leaves and goes back to his car and drives off to the diner.

Back in Lima. The Glee kids are waiting for Pucks call. Mercedes walks in and Runs to hug them all.

"Anything yet?" The Diva asks.

"No nothing." Will says.

"God Quinn. Where are you honey?" Mercedes says with a broke voice.

"Guys wait. Remember Sophomore year Quinn came back from that trip she took too Connecticut?" Brittany asks her friends.

"Yeah what about it?" Blaine asks.

"Well Quinn came back scared. She didn't even come to school for a whole week." Brittany states.

"I do remember that Britt." Artie told her.

"Quinn was acting different. She wouldn't even let me touch her." Finn Remembers.

"Rachel look up Biff's name." Santana tells her.

Rachel pulls out her phone and looks up Biff's name. She reads it the information.

"Biff McIntosh a rich boy from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. His family planted the first ever Macintosh apple orchord in Pennsylvania. His parents are also lawyers. He also has a cousin named "Travis McGavock". His cousin has MPD." Rachel finishes.

"MPD? What does that mean?" Ryder is confused.

"It's means he has Multiple personality disorder." Unique tells him.

A memory just came back to Santana. She knows the kid (Well kind of). Santana eyes widen.

"Oh shit."

"Sanny what's wrong?" Her ex asks her.

"Mercedes call your father now." Santana says firmly.

"Guys I'll be back." Mercedes walks out to the hallway and call her father.

"Sanny what's wrong?" Brittany asks her again.

"Yeah San?" Jake says.

"Travis is guy. Not Biff. Britt remember when had that sleepover and Quinn kept screaming stop it Travis? Quinn never told us who he was so I didn't want to bother her."

"Oh my god." Brittany covers her mouth.

"Wait if this was sophomore year. Why did Quinn just now started to date him?" Will asks.

"Maybe it was someone else before Travis. Maybe Travis was just there watching Quinn get hurt." Sam states.

"I don't think it was that. This was before her pregnancy. Like months before that." The Latina says.

"So Travis lied about it being three months then?" Sue asks.

"Yeah. Let's figure this out, so roughly about 3 or 4 years ago. Quinn went on vacation with her family. She met Travis and let's say that she was trying to be his friend. Travis could have gotten the wrong idea about Quinn and went all crazy on her. Quinn was dating Finn anyway. She beats her and she comes home acting different." Santana says getting her ideas together.

"Okay that sounds right so far." Sue says.

"Then me and Britt spends the night and she's fighting in her sleep. Our junior year Quinn is feeling better all the way up to our senior year after we graduate. When she goes to Yale, Travis finds her again. Sounds right?"

"That sums it up, but when did Travis get out?" The blue eyes blonde asks.

"Now that's where I'm stuck on." Santana is thinking.

Mercedes walks back into the classroom.

"What did he say?" Mike asks.

"He's going to look for Quinn. He said that Travis escaped."

"Damn. This is so fucked up." Tina says.

"Wait so he escaped. So that means it had to be around the time Quinn got accepted into Yale. Maybe someone who's close to Travis told him and broke him out." Kurt tells them.

"I agree." Mike nods.

"Damn Q." Santana sighs sadly. She feels Brittany rubbing her back.

"But Sanny. Quinn knows him for some reason." Brittany tells her.

"I know B, but still. Quinn could have gotten caught up in some shit while she was at Yale. I haven't heard from Quinn in months. Yesterday was the first day I've spoken to her in a long time."

"Well Sanny maybe Quinn was busy."

"Yeah maybe."

Santana phone rings. She picks up quickly and puts in on speaker.

"What's up Puck?"

"Okay I got some news."

"What is it?" Finn asks.

"Okay so Quinn has been dating some asshole named Biff."

"Biff? Puck Quinn is not dating him." Kurt tells the boy.

"Wait What?" Puck is confused.

"Puck its Travis. Travis McGavock." Artie says.

"I just talked to that fucking kid!" Puck growls.

"Puck Biff is married to some girl named Trisha. He's currently in Paris on his honeymoon. I'm looking at his facebook page right now." Rachel tells him.

"Fuck!"

"Puck where did you meet this fucker?" Kurt says angrily.

"At a fucking hotel. He told me about Biff."

"Well that's because Biff is his fucking cousin! Biff travels a lot, besides he's already graduated from Yale. Biff went into the law firm when he was staying in London." Rachel reads off of Biff's profile.

"Shit!"

"What else did this bitch tell you?" Blaine growls.

"He said that Quinn was at a diner with a man. For all I know it could have been him and he's just saying that it was Biff."

"Yeah buddy he lied to you big time?" Unique says.

"Okay so we all know Quinn was with him but why is the question". Ryder states.

"Puck go back to Travis." Santana tells her brother.

"Oh I am. I'll call you guys back." Puck hangs up.

"Let's just wait guys." Marley say calmly.

Puck turns his car around and heads back to the hotel. He runs in and sees that Travis is missing. He walks up to a lady.

"Excuse me ma'am. I was just here. Where did Travis go?"

"Oh he went down to the basement to get something. He said it's for his boss."

"Thank you ma'am." Puck runs down to the basement.

It's all dark and creepy. Puck turns on his flashlight on his phone and starts to look around. This is not a basement it's like a prison cell. There's like 20 different doors down there. Puck hears a whimpering sound from room 407. Puck scrunches his face. That's Quinn's dorm room number. He's picks the lock and walks in seeing his baby mama laying on the ground with blood everywhere. He rushes over to her.

"Quinn?" Puck shakes her a little.

"Hmm?" Quinn whimpers.

"Q its Puck. Come on sweetheart wake up."

Quinn opens her eyes and sees Puck looking at her. She gets scared and moves away from him.

"Don't touch me". Quinn says in a scared voice.

"Q baby it's me Puck. I would never hurt you honey."

"Get away from me!" Quinn yells.

"Shh Q. It's Pucky."

Quinn looks at him and sees his face. She hugs him tightly.

"Get me out of here Puck". Quinn begs.

"I will Q. How did you get involved in this shit?"

"Puck we have to go." Quinn tells him

"Q tell me please. Why are you here?" Puck begs.

"Puck we have too….Shit."

Puck hears someone talking. The footsteps are getting closer to Quinn's room. Puck goes to hide. The room door opens up with a loud bang which causes Quinn to jump.

"Oh how have I missed you Quinn."

Puck eyes widen at the voice. He's in deep shit.

End of Chapter 5. Whoo! I'm in the Zone with this story. More Quinn next. I know I said Brittana but I'm splitting it up now. Brittany and Santana will be getting closer between the next two chapters. They're date will come. I hate that I forgot about Mercedes so I put her in here. There will be a lot of flashbacks. Another Cliffhanger. You guys will find out about Travis.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Puck is in deep shit.

"Leave her here." The voice said.

"Yes sir." Travis closes the door leaving.

Puck comes out of hiding and Picks up Quinn. He opens the door looking back and forth down the hallway. He sees that the coast is clear. He Picks up Quinn Bridal style and heads out of the basement. Puck is running out of the hotel with Quinn in his arms. He puts her in the passage seat and he gets into the drivers seat and head home.

The Glee kids are waiting for Pucks call. Everyone is tired.

"Guys let's all go home. I'll call you all if Puck has any leads with Quinn." Santana tells them.

"Okay. Sounds good." sighs.

The Glee club leaves. Santana and Mercedes are left in the room.

"Cedes you can stay with me for a minute."

"Okay sounds good."

San and Mercedes go back to her house to settle in. They walk in and sit on the couch.

"So how's LA?" Santana strikes up a conversation.

"It's good. Working on my album."

"I'm happy for you."

"Santana be honest. Are you here for Brittany?"

"Of course."

"But..?"

"Sam is the problem. The only reason why I haven't stepped up to her is because we need to find out about Quinn."

"That's understandable."

"I hope she's okay."

"Same here San."

They hear a knock. Santana opens it revealing Brittany.

"Hey B. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you."

"Come on in."

"Thank you." Brittany walks in.

"Hey Brittany."

"Hi Cedes."

"I'll go make some food." Cedes walks to the kitchen.

"So where's Sam?"

"Getting on my fucking nerves." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Britt?"

"Hmm?"

"Look you're b-day is tomorrow and I was going to take you out. Wanna go out with me?"

"Where are you taking me?" Brittany teases.

"That's a surprise B."

"Okay Sanny we can go out."

"Yes!" Santana does a little dance.

"You're so silly." Brittany giggles.

"Wanna stay here tonight?"

"Sure. I packed a bag."

"Just like old times."

"I missed you San." Brittany hugs her.

"I missed you too B."

Mercedes is standing there smiling at them. Those two love each other, Mercedes goes back into the kitchen to finish cooking her famous lasagna, something Santana can't resist.

"Wait what's that smell?" Santana sniffs.

"I don't but it smells good." Brittany sniffs as well.

"Well it's my lasagna". Mercedes walks back into the living room.

"When is it going to be done?" Santana whines.

"Santana I just got done putting everything together." Mercedes laughs.

"Well tell it to hurry up. I'm fucking starving." Santana stomach growls.

"Damn San when was the last time you ate? You're stomach is saying feed me." Brittany laughs.

"I love food, but I do feel bloated sometimes." Santana tells them.

"No you're just fast San." Mercedes pokes her belly.

"Hey I'm not fat. I'm still fit." Santana raises her shirt up showing her abs. Brittany licks her lips at those delicious abs.

"Damn I was wrong." Mercedes walks back into the kitchen.

"Wow San. You're still hot." Brittany perks up.

"Thanks B. So are you."

"How was New York?"

"It's fine."

"Are you going to college?"

"Uh….no."

SMACK

"Ow Britt!" Santana rubs her head.

"Now I done told you many time to keep your ass in school Sanny." Brittany sternly says.

"But Britt…" Santana is interrupted

"But nothing. That's bullshit Sanny."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Brittany kisses her cheek.

"San where's your garlic bread!" Mercedes yells from the kitchen.

"In the freezer downstairs!" Santana yells back.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow." Brittany is bouncing on her toes.

"I know B. Me too."

"You're still my Sanny pie right?"

"Britt don't call me that." Santana whines.

"You are my Sanny pie." Brittany pinches her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah." Santana swats her hands away playfully.

"Dinner is served." Mercedes brings in 3 plates.

Santana digs into her right on the start. Britt and Mercedes looks at her like she's crazy. Santana looks up.

"What? I told you I was hungry." Santana eats again.

Mercedes and Brittany laughs at her. They both start to eat dinner and talk about their lives. Santana is just looking at Brittany like she's the last human on earth. Santana is so in love with girl it makes no sense. Brittany feels someone looking at her so she looks up and sees Santana smiling at her. She laughs because Santana has sauce on her mouth. She takes her thumb and licks it. She wipes the sauce off with her thumb. Santana blushes at the Blondes actions. Mercedes just stays to herself and laughs on the inside on how whipped the Latina is for Brittany.

"I'm stuffed." Santana pats her belly.

"Such a fatass San." Mercedes takes the dishes to the kitchen leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

"So how's your mom B?" Santana misses Mrs. Pierce.

"She's good San."

"I miss mama P."

"She misses you too."

"So you doing good in school?"

"Yeah I am. I'm passing all of my classes San." Brittany is excited.

"I'm proud of you B."

"Thank you."

"Guys I'm going to take a shower." Mercedes walks up the stairs.

"Don't take all the how water Wheezy."

"Fuck you Santana!" She yells

"You wish!" The Latina yells back.

"Whatever Satan." Mercedes laughs.

"You're mom alright?"

"Yeah she doesn't know I'm home."

"Why not San?"

"She's gone on a trip so.."

"San you okay about that?"

"Not really but I mean she needs it."

"What are you going to do after Regionals?"

"I don't B. Hopefully be with the love of my life." Santana tells her ex.

"San I know you're talking about me."

"Who else would I talk about B?"

"Santana why did you do this?"

"Britt I'm sorry. I thought I wasn't good enough. I was away from you and I hated that everyday."

"That's not your call on whether we be together or not. It's mine too."

"I know and letting you fall into trouty's hands was my fault." Santana says sadly.

"Hey. I'm always your Brittany right?" Brittany strokes her cheek.

"Yeah. I'm always your Sanny Brittany." Santana looks into her blue eyes.

"I know you hate me and Sam being together. Thank you for not hitting him about what he said to you."

"Oh I wanted too, but the look your face would have killed me."

"I know. You did a good thing San."

"I did it for you baby." Santana smiles at her.

"You're whipped for me."

"Duh Britt." Santana laughs

"Good thing I still have control over you."

"I don't care if you do or don't. I love you."

"I know."

"Just kiss me Britt. I need you feel your love again."

"Okay." Brittany leans in.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Why me?" Santana groans getting up to get the door. She opens it.

Santana eyes widen at the sight. Puck is standing at her doorstep with a bloody Quinn. She lets him in. He lays Quinn down gently on the couch. Brittany is upset seeing Quinn like this.

"Pucks what the fuck?" Santana is looking at Quinn's bloody body.

"Santana sorry it took me so long."

"Puck what happened?" Brittany asks.

"Guys what's..? Mercedes sees Puck. She runs down to hugs him.

"Hi Cedes."

"Puck we were so worried." Mercedes let's go of the hug.

"Santana I know who's doing this."

"Who?"

"It's…

Who is it? What do you guys want to happen in Ready or not between Naya and Heather? Good things to happen in the next chapter. Sorry it's not good. Sweet Lady Kisses.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy this chapter guys.

"It's….." Pucks starts out.

"Spit it out Puck!" Santana yells.

"Her father. It's Russell." Puck sighs out.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Santana spits.

"No. I saw him San. Russell must have tricked Quinn or something."

"Fuck." Santana shakes her head.

"Guys let's all talk about this in the morning. We're all tired." Mercedes suggests.

"Good idea." Brittany agrees.

"Okay Puck you got the couch, Carry Quinn up to my guest room. Mercedes you can take the other room and Brittany I guess it's me and you."

"Okay." Brittany walks upstairs with Santana.

Santana and Brittany walks into Santana's room. Santana goes towards her dresser to pull out some spare clothes. Santana sets them down on her bed. Brittany just stares at her with love. Santana looks up at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just we haven't been in your room ever since we broke up." Brittany changes quickly into the clothes.

"I know. Biggest mistake."

"San, have you heard from your parents?"

"No. I really didn't want to be bothered." Santana gets under her covers.

"How was New York?" Brittany gets in and snuggles into her.

"Amazing and different."

"Well I can't wait for tomorrow. My birthday." Brittany says sleepily.

"Yeah B. Your birthday."

"Nighty night San." Brittany falls asleep.

"Fuck." Santana whispers.

XxXx

The next morning Santana walks downstairs and sees Mercedes cooking. Puck is drinking some coffee. She walks into the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." They both said unison.

"Smells good in here."

"Thanks."

"So today is Britt's b-day. What do you got planned?"

"Maybe dinner then I'm taking her to a Coldplay concert."

"What? Wow Britt loves Coldplay." Puck smiles.

"Thank for Bringing Q home."

"Hey I still love Q. She's the best."

"Yeah she is." Mercedes agrees.

"How is she feeling?"

"Sore. She got beat up pretty fucking bad."

"I hate that we couldn't beat the shit out of that little shit."

"I agree with you Satan." Mercedes set plates down.

They hear footsteps coming closer. They all look up and see Brittany and Quinn.

"Happy b-day Britt." They all said.

"Thanks guys."

They all eat in silence. Santana kept throwing glances at Brittany. Quinn seems to notice it. They all continue to eat their breakfast. Santana was the first one to finish hers. After she sets her plate down in the sink, she walks into the living room and sits down. They all walk into the living room and sit down.

"So I'm assuming you guys want to know how I got involved with Travis."

"Oh you damn right Fabray." Santana looks at her.

"Okay. It was around or freshman or sophomore year. My dad introduced me to Travis, and he said that he was a nice guy. So I we started to bond and we got closer, but I was dating Finn. He seem to have gotten jealous."

"Why was your father in that hotel?" Puck asks her.

"He was the one who had to let Travis out. I called 911 because he kept stalking me for the longest. He even had pictures of me and Santana eating lunch at school."

"Pervert." Santana says.

"When I got accepted into Yale I was happy. When I went there I was feeling safe until one night I was all alone. I heard a knock and he was there."

"Quinn how did he find you so quick?" Brittany asks her friend.

"I have no idea."

"Q where was this place Travis was sent too?" Mercedes asks.

"He was still here in Lima. My dad must have found out about it."

"Damn Q. How about you stay with me for a while." Mercedes tell her.

"Thank you. I'll tell you guys the rest later."

"Okay we don't want to push you Q." Puck states.

XxXx

The day rolls over and it's currently 4:30. Santana is sitting on her couch. She hears the door open. She looks up at the door and sees her mother.

"Mija?"

"Hi mami."

"How long have you been home?"

"About a week or 2."

"You hungry?"

"No. I'm taking Brittany out."

"Aww how sweet."

"Rub it in why don't cha." Santana jokes.

"Have fun. Get her back Santana."

"I will."

XxXx

Santana is driving over to Brittany's house. She pulls up into the driveway and gets out of the car. She walks up to the door and knocks. The door opens revealing Mrs. Pierce.

"Santana it's been ages." The older woman hugs her.

"Yeah it has." Santana steps in.

"So how's New York?"

"Good. How's work going?"

"Great. Got a promotion."

"That's great." Santana hugs her.

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you help me with Britt?"

"What do you mean?"

"College. Brittany's grades has improved a lot to where colleges have started to send her things."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Yeah but I think she's scared."

"There's no way Britt is scared. Maybe it's a lot of pressure going to a bigger place than Lima." Santana tells her honestly.

"I guess you're right."

"Britt needs to go to Julliard. That's one of the best dance schools. She's the best dancer ever."

"I agree." Susan laughs.

"I miss her like crazy.

Little did they know Britt was listening.

"She misses you honey."

"I fucked up by breaking up with her. I felt like nothing. I thought that it would be better for us to be apart so I could get my head on straight. I wanted to make her proud of me. I wanted to be the best girlfriend to her, but I was the worst." Santana has tears falling.

"Santana, you were the best. I enjoy you more than that Evans boy. Brittany did cry. Do you still love her?"

"Hell yes I do. She's the love of my life. I would do anything to get her back. I would run butt ass naked around Lima screaming I love Brittany." Santana laughs.

"I bet you would." Susan laughs also.

"Is she ready?"

"I'm thinking so. Brittany!"

Brittany comes downstairs. Santana smiles when she sees her.

"Hi Sanny bear."

"Hi B."

"Wow you look great."

"So do you."

"Well you two have fun. Now go out and be happy." Susan pushes them to the door.

"Thanks mom." Brittany starts to walk to the car with Santana.

"Sure. Wear protection!" Susan yells at them.

"MOM!" Brittany yells back. Santana blushes.

"Oh how I love this job." Susan closes the door.

XxXx

Santana is driving in her car. Brittany looks over at her with a smile and asks her a question.

"San where are we going?" Brittany whines.

"Patience Britt- Britt."

"But San…"

"No buts B. It's a surprise."

"Fine." Brittany turns on the radio and jumps in her seat.

_Black widow_ plays on the radio.

"Sing San." Brittany demands her.

_[Santana]_  
I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby

_[Brittany]_  
This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same  
First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray  
We went from nothing to something, liking to loving  
It was us against the world and now we just fucking  
It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you  
Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you  
I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between  
Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean  
Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long  
If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song  
You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored  
And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer  
Now sing

_[Santana]_  
You used to be thirsty for me  
But now you wanna be set free  
This is the web, web that you weave  
So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)

_[Brittany]_  
I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me (Right)  
And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now)  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby

Black, black widow, baby

_[Santana]_  
I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts  
Just to get you I'm doing whatever works  
You've never met nobody  
That'll do you how I do ya  
That will bring you to your knees  
Praise Jesus hallelujah  
I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it  
Till you feel like you breathe for it  
Till you do any and everything for it  
I want you to fiend for it  
Wake up and dream for it  
Till it's got you gasping for air  
And you lean for it  
'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind  
And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it)  
Now it's me-time believe that  
If it's yours when you want it  
I wouldn't promise I need that  
Till I'm everywhere that you be at  
I can't fall back go quick  
Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit

_[Brittany]_  
You used to be thirsty for me (Right)  
But now you wanna be set free  
This is the web, web that you weave  
So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)

_[Brittana]_  
I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me (Right)  
And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby

Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby

Santana looks at Brittany with a smile after the song ends. They always sung good songs together.

"Wow B. We still got it." Santana smiles

"So are you going to tell me now?" Brittany has high hopes.

"Nope." Santana pops the "p".

"Oh by the way I would love for you to run around Lima naked declaring your love for me." Brittany smirks.

"You heard us?"

"Yeah."

"I still love you B."

"I still love you too San."

End of Chapter 7. More will come. Their date will continue in Chapter 8. How do you guys want me to write the chapter for Holly in the list? I really don't know what to do with it. Sweet Lady Kisses.


End file.
